One Year
by PLLfanaticezriaspobyhaleb
Summary: It's been one year since Aria has been missing. EZRIA CENTERED!
1. Chapter 1

****A/N** Okay so I really wanted to write this…. I started it in another show but no one was responding. EZRIA centered.**

Preview: It's been one year since Aria has been missing. She was last seen in the coffee shop on 4th street in Rosewood.

One year she's been missing. One year of her son's life. One year of everything.

****A/N** I know it's short but tell me if you think I should keep going. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.****

8/29

_Dear diary, _

_Today HE decided that I should get a job. I am going to be a teacher. HE said that Mrs. Johnson was getting suspicious and I needed to get a job. He took me away. He was the cause of this. I don't even remember my family. He just keeps saying, if you leave me your family will pay. I think "what family?" Anyways Tuesday I begin working. I'm sort of excited. This will be the first time since I can remember that I have talked to people other than HIM. When I talk to Mrs. Johnson I have to keep my head tucked and mumble unintelligent responses. Anyways, if HE finds this diary I am so screwed._

_Love,_

_Kalli _

****A/N: this probably confused a lot of you but please just stay patient! **


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N I love all of the reviews! I love that you are confused! Muhahaha I don't own Pretty Little Liars 'cause if I did there would be sooooooooo many more EZRIA scenes. **

_9/4_

_Dear diary,_

_Today I go to work for the first time. I am excited. I want to get out; To get away from HIM, but I cant. Im trapped. Yesterday, HE was like 'do you love me?' I was like 'of course I do.' He didn't believe me and I was forced to do things… unspeakable things. Then I was locked in the closet. Oh, diary, you are the only one I can tell everything to. I never told you how I got here have I? Well I was in some coffee shop with one of my friends, at least I thinks she was my friend, I barely remember what she looks like. Anyways, I went to the bathroom and the next thing I know there is a sharp pain in the back of my head and Im out cold. I woke up in a small, dark room. My hands were bound and my mouth gagged. I heard a noise. HE came in. HE started talking and then I realized that HE was the kinid of person you just agreeded with or you'd be screwed. I started talking back and that earned me punishments. _

_Crap I hear a noise. Got to go._

_Love,_

_Kalli_

****GENERAL POV****

Kalli snapped her book closed and rammed it under her dresser. HE walked in.

"Hi honey, ready for your first day?"

"Yes." She answered in a monotone voice. HE slapped her.

"Have some respect for me. I'll drop you off at work, Kalli. I'll pick you up at 3:30 sharp. Don't make me wait." They drove to school. Kalli walked into her classroom. She wrote _Mrs. Jones_ on the board. Her class started to file in. She took roll. Her class was here. She finally looked up.

"Well class, I am Mrs. Jones, and I am going to be your kindergarten teacher this year." She looked each student in the eyes as she said this. Her eyes stopped. She was looking at a young boy who was five or so and had deep hazel eyes. It was like she knew this child.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look what I found! His name is Butters. Can we keep him?"

They young boy, around three or so was dragging a dog behind him.

"Aww sweetie that's great." Kalli heard herself answer. She shook her head. She doesn't have any kids. This wasn't making any sense. HE makes sure of it.

"Okay kids so we're going to introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Mrs. Jones. I don't have any kids, brothers, or sisters." Some of the other kids went. She was most interested in finding out about the hazel eyed student. He starts.

"My name is Colt Fitz. I'm five years old. I have one Daddy and I don't remember my mommy. She left when I was three. I have three aunties and a doggie named Butters. I don't have any brothers or sisters and my daddy is going to get married in three months." Something inside of Kalli snapped.

_Butters? _She thought shocked.

****A/N What did you think? Read and review please! The way I write is in short pieces. Please don't hate me! ****


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N Disclaimer: I dont own Pretty Little Liars****

She shook her head to snap out of the faze she was in. At 3:28 everyone except for Colt has left. Kalli decided to ask him questions.

"So, Colt, do you know what happened to your mommy?"

"Daddy said She went to get coffee with Auntie Spencer and never came back." _Spencer, Spencer? _She knew that name.

"So, where were you born?"

"Rosewood. PA." _Rosewood. Why does that sound familiar? _

"So, when did you move to New York?"

"After my Mommy left." By this time it's 3:35 and HE has walked into the school.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" HE bellowed.

"I have to wait until all of my students leave" she stated boldly. HE stared at the child then back at Kalli. Then back to Colt then Kalli. HIS mouth dropped slightly.

"Oh! Bye Mrs. Jones!" Colt called and ran out. "Auntie Hanna!" Kalli heard him yell. Kalli turned around but it was too late. She missed Hanna. _Hanna...Hanna... That name sounds familiar. _On the ride back Kalli had another 'vision.'

"ARIAAAAAA... come on!"

"I'm coming!" Kalli heard.

"We are just going for coffee."

"Spence, calm down! Im coming." Kalli watched a woman who looked remarkably like her walk out of a room and hug someone who was apparently Spencer. Kalli shook her head and snapped out of the fog. _Spencer... Spencer..._ She thought long and hard. Best friends...Alison...barn...sleepover... Every memory she had of Spencer came right back to her. she let out a slight gasp.

"Whats wrong babe? HE asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely Nothing."

****A/N: What did you think? Dont bash the length... I write in small pieces...**


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

When they returned home HE forced me to do do things that make her feel dirty.

"Kneel down." He said. she did as told. If she didn't she wouldn't eat for like three days. At dinner they started a conversation.

"I think we should start a family." HE stated

"Umm okay." She mumbled not meeting his gaze. HE slapped her.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU ARE TALKING!" Dinner was cut short that night and Kalli was locked in a room. She turned on the light and started to rummage through the room. She found a trunk full of stuff and started to sift through it. She stopped short. She found a picture of HIM. Actually it was a passport.

"Noel Kahn?" she muttered quietly glancing at the picture

****A/N I KNOW **_**EXTREMELY**_** SHORT. Don't Hate. And also, I'm not digging this whole **_**JARIA **_**Theme… but don't get me wrong… I LOVE Drew Van Acker! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

She heard footsteps approaching the door. She shoved the passport back into the trunk and shoved it back under the fallen clothes. He pushed the door open and yanked her out by her hair.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME, AR—I MEAN KALLI! YOU WILL RESPECT ME. YOU WILL LISTEN AND ANSWER ONLY WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU OR YOUR FAMILY WILL GET HURT!" HE bellowed.

"WHAT FAMILY?" She screamed back tears running down her face "I CANT REMEMBER ANYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED SINCE BEFORE LAST YEAR." She said keeping her mouth shut about the Spencer memory she had just conjured up.

"Good." He stated curtly.

****A/N: sorry it's sooooooo short…. I just got back from California! I love the weather there! And I went to a concert soo I promise to update by Tuesday! SO SO SO SO Sorry again!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars

"Follow me." Noel stated. She reluctantly got up and followed. He brought her to her room; the one that she had to sleep in when she was "misbehaving." She's 24 for goodness sakes! She entered the room and he locked her in.

"I will let you out in the morning. You will have fifteen minutes to get ready in the morning." He walked away. She went over to the tiny round window and gazed out thinking. _If I were to jump how far would the fall be? _The Devil on her shoulder asked._ No stop thinking like that! Think about your students. You haven't even been to work one day! _The Angel on her other shoulder answered. She was still calculating the fall. Damn, where is Spencer when you need her? Spencer? She thought of Spencer again. Spencer and coffee. Something clicked.

_She was standing in line at the Grind. _

"_Spence? I'm going to run to the bathroom. Can you order me a—"_

"_-double whip macchiato?" They both said at the same time and giggled._

"_You know me too well." She answered._

"_Ar, we are all super close. I should know what you're and Em's and Han's coffee drinks are." _

"_Oh my Spence. I'll be right back." She was just about to enter the girls bathroom when she felt a hand and heard "does this rag smell like chloroform? Don't try anything or I will kill your precious family in front of your eyes." The next thing she remembers she was gagged and lying in a corner. She started to struggle against the bonds. _

"_If you even try to run I will kill them. Mike, Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, and Toby" she continued to struggle "Emily, Samara, Ezra, Colt" She froze. "Much better." And after that he continued to threaten to the point where she completely blocked her family from her mind. She started to formulate a plan._

****A/N: I know short, however I'm working on another chapter at this very moment… and I DID NOT enjoy the Jaria scene from last night's episode but I loved the EZRIA scene!… oh and ya… I killed a spider…. It's gone now… im freaking out! Ohh and one more thing, you know the website fmylife? Well I saw this one post that was "my neighbor complained about the child that stares at him from the upstairs window… I live alone…" hahahahaha I laughed for about 10 minutes! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

Aria, as she finally remembered as her name, went to sleep for the first time in a year confident and happy. She heard a pounding on the door.

"GET UP YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE" He shouted. Aria rushed to get ready. She bolted out the door. "Whoa, where you going tiger?" She cringed at the nickname.

"To work." She answered "If that is okay with you?" she smirked slightly. He smacked her.

"Do not mock me. I have already told you his but, I will Kill them."

"Kill who?" she asked keeping up the façade that she didn't remember anything.

"Get in the car." He drove her to her school. "I will be back at 3:00." She stumbled out of the car and rushed into the class room. Luckily none of the buses had arrived yet. She passed out papers that had the parent/teacher conferences on it. She paused at Colt's desk. She really wanted to know where she remembered him from. She started to process _Colt Fitz. Colt Fitz. Colt Fitz. _She saw herself six months pregnant with a man rubbing her feet. She saw herself in the hospital screaming. She saw herself admiring the little bundle in the same man's arms. Skip forward a year. She saw what appeared to be Colt, from the eyes, taking his first step. She heard his first word _Auntie_. She saw the man and again what appeared to be Colt wrapped up in coats to go to the park. And that was the last memory she had. Then she thought, _Colt? Colt is my son! I have a son! _

"Ehh hem…" she heard someone clear their throat. Her head snapped up and saw the eyes. She looked at him and lost control. She kneeled on to the ground and hugged the little boy and started to sob, "my boy my little son, my little baby boy." Colt was slightly confused.

"Umm Mrs. Jones? What's going on?"

"Nothing." She re-controlled herself. She got up, welcomed the class, and started by talking about the parent teacher conferences. "They will be held tomorrow and Friday. Please make sure one of your parent and/or guardians attend." The day passed and the bell rang which signaled the end of the day. "Okay everyone in a single file line." The students followed her outside.

**COLTS POV**

"Colt, do you see anyone here you know?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Umm… ya! Over there." I said. "Auntie Emily!" I called

"Hi sweetie, how was school today?" Auntie Emily asked.

"It was good! I have a weird teacher. Tomorrow is my parent teacher conserefence."

"First it's conference and second you have to talk to Daddy or Jackie about it." Auntie Emily drove me home and I went inside. Daddy was home first.

"Daddy! I have a parent teacher conference tomorrow. You need to go!"

"I can't tomorrow, I have a meeting maybe Jackie can go instead?"

"Fine. I wanted you to meet my teacher. She's really pretty blonde hair and its dark on top. It's cool. She's a little weird though. She got down on her knees and started crying '_my boy my little son, my little baby boy.'"_

"Wow. That's a lot of information. Jackie will go and tell me all about it tomorrow." He said in a bored voice, like he hadn't listened to anything I had just said. He's done that a lot lately. He doesn't seem happy. I overheard my aunties and daddy talking about how I needed a 'mother figure.' And then Jackie arrived. She just ignores me most of the time. Daddy has been unhappy ever since my mommy left, or disappeared. I don't remember mommy really well. I just remember that she had brown hair like mine and she was really nice. I heard the door open; Jackie entered.

"JACKIE!" I ran to her "I need you to go to my parent teacher conference."

"Why?" She rolled her eyes.

"Daddy can't." I said like it was obvious.

"Fine."

"Actually" Dad ran into the room "I just realized my meeting is on Friday, I can go to the conference."

****A/N: REVIEW! PLEASE! oh and nightmares... i love that comment... die by a plastic spoon! lol! HAHA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars… Misspperfect: I think you will be pleased… possibly…**

GENERAL POV

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully for Aria. The next morning she got up and ready for work. Noel drove her there. She began her first conference.

"Hi I'm Ms. Jones Victoria's teacher. She such a wonderful student." _Blah Blah Blah. _She stood up and prepared for the next meeting. _Fitz._ The list said. She stood up and walked to the window. She glanced out. She heard someone clear their throat. She turned around and saw a man and a woman. The man looked like the man from her thoughts/flashbacks. She stopped and focused on the man.

"I'm Ezra." He said. She was still focusing. She remembered him. That was her husband. She saw a small wedding only family and close friends there. She saw an extravagant honeymoon in Hawaii. She saw herself pregnant. Him rubbing her feet. Her coffee clattered to the ground.

"Ezra?" She half-whispered. She recognized the woman next to him. "Jackie?" she said a little more clearly. There was a moment of recognition on his face. He disentangled himself from Jackie.

"Aria?" His voice full of emotion. "Where have you been?" The only intelligent thing he could come up with.

"I—I—I was kidnapped?" She stated it more like a question. Jackie finally realized what was happening.

"Ezzy—come on we are here about Calvin."

"Colt." Aria stated rudely. "And don't call my husband Ezzy." Ezra smiled like he hadn't in the past year.

"Umm Jackie—" Ezra started "I want you out of my house by the time I get home." He turned to Aria. "Do you wanna get some coffee or something."

"No. I want to go home." She put a sign on the door that said she was sick and would reschedule the remaining conferences.

Noel arrived at the school to find that his precious _Kalli_ had left with another man.

****A/N: Dun dun dun….. Hey guys sorry its short… but I uploaded two chapters in one day so get over the length… p.s. I LOVE the reviews sooooo pretty please push the shiny cute little review button that is just below this Authors Note. Thanks! :))) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N sorry... woah it's been a while since i updated last! I dont own PLL!

Aria and Ezra drove home. Jackie hadn't been back to pick up her stuff.

"I'll be right back." Ezra said to Aria. He pulled out his cell phone and walked into the other room. Aria walked around the room taking in her surroundings. She remembered this as the exact way her house at Rosewood had looked.

**Ezra's POV

I pulled out my phone and walked into my bedroom. The first number I called was Emily's. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Emily, it's me Ezra. I have some news. Can you bring Colt back here and call Spencer and Toby? I'll call Hanna and Caleb."

"Okay. Will do." She replied. I quickly hung-up. Next, I called Hanna and Caleb. They answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hanna? It's Ezra. I have some important news. Can you stop by the apartment?"

"Yes, we'll be right there." We hung up. I quickly texted Ella and Byron. I went back out into the living room. I see Aria looking at the pictures. My heart swells at the thought of having her back. Back in our home with our child.

**General POV**

There's a sharp knock at the door. Ezra goes and answers it. Emily walks in gasped onto Colt with Maya walking in behind them. Aria turned around. Emily gasped and practically dropped Colt.

"Aria?" she asked incruedendsly. Aria took a hesitant step foward. Emily put Colt down.

"Daddy" he asked "What's Mrs. Jones doing here?"

"Well-umm—" Ezra started not knowing how to tell his son that that was his mom; when they all heard a loud shriek.

"ARIA?" Hanna shrieked. Aria took a hesitant step backwards. Aria started wracking her brain trying to figure out these people. Then came Spencer. When Aria saw Spencer in the doorway she smiled.

"Spencer!" Aria said and ran up to her and gave her a massive hug. Emily and Hanna stood their with their mouths wide in shock...

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N what do you think? Sorry it's been sooo long.. :/ school...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I dont' own pll... if i havent before... why would i suddenly own it now?**

**General POV:**

Spencer stood there all awkwardly with her arms at her side. Emily and Hanna gaped at them.

"Howcome I didn't get a hug like that?" thought Emily. She'd never say it outloud though. Hanna had the same thought. "She's been missing for a year, and Spencer gets the biggest hug? What about me?" Aria released Spencer.

"Toby—" She practically shrieked again. She gave him another hug.

"Uhh- Hi Aria?" Toby half-questioned. Aria released him and took a step back.

"Ehh-Hmm." Someone cleared their throat. Jackie was in the doorway. "sorry to barge in on this reunion, actually not really, I just came to gather up my things." Jackie started fumbling around the room.

"Here, I'll help." Emily said snarkily. She hastily shoved a dishtowel into her hands.

"Hanna, Spencer, Emily" Ezra started "Can you come help me remove Jackie's clothes from the bedroom? And umm Caleb, Toby and Maya, can you just start picking up any crap that isnt mine or Colt's and throwing them into these boxes." He said while pulling boxes down from the coat shelf. Hanna, Spencer and Emily followed into Ezra's bedroom.

****EZRA's POV****

I entered my bedroom and quickly shut the door. "Look" I started "We really need to talk." They all silently sat down. I started to tell them about the ride home. "She told me everything she remembers. She remembers Spencer because the first day of school Spencer was the one who picked Colt up. She remembers what happended in general. It started when Noel—"

"NOEL?" Hanna practically shrieked. "I'm going to kick his ass."

"Yes you and me both, Hanna." I stated. "Moving on. She remembers going out for coffee. Then being hit on the head. She woke up gagged and bound. He would constantly brainwash her. Telling her if she does anything, like try to escape he'd kill me, Colt, you Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Toby, Mike, Samara, and Caleb, in front of her eyes. It got to the point where she just blocked everyone from her mind."

"Did you just say Samara?" Emily questioned "That was a year ago. I'm with Maya again."

"Yes about that. I feel she will need to here everything that has happened in small parts. Like you getting back with Maya. She remembers Samara."

"Ohhh this guy is dead freaking meat." Hanna exclaimed practically blowing up.

"Okay Hanna." Spencer said "But, why does she only remember me and Toby? Well and you but anyways, why just us?"

"Ohhh a question Spencer Cavanaugh can't answer." Emily said. Spencer blushed.

"As I was saying, Aria remembers you Spencer because she heard your name while you were picking up Colt. She got the name i her head and eventually figured out why she recognized it. And as a result she remembered Colt and I."

"Speaking of Colt, where is he?" Asked the ever so cautious Emily.

"I sent him down to play with Kevin. Any more questions? We should really get back out there. And I ask that you all tell your spouses this story."

TBC!

****A/N what did you think? I'm working on another chapter right now!**


	12. Chapter 12

****A/N: I still don't own Pretty Little Liars: I am working on it though! Jk not really! Enjoy!**

****General POV** **

While Ezra, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer were talking Aria plopped her butt on the couch and was just scanning the room trying to remember. She completely tuned everything out with the occasional f-bomb from Toby or Caleb. She began to think. After, what seemed like an hour everything came flooding back. _WAIT A SECOND! Emily was with Samara last time I checked_. Aria thought. They walked out of the room.

"Emilyyyyyyyy!" Aria said extending her name. "When did yo get back with Maya?" She heard Maya take in a breath and Emily had a small smile that formed on her lips.

"About six months ago. She came back." Emily said she couldn't stop smiling. Aria ran over and gave her a hug and then ran and gave Maya a hug. "It's good to have you back." Maya semi-whispered.

"Caleb!" Aria exclaimed running over to him giving him a hug.

"Hey girlie. Nice to see you again. Now maybe Hanna won't cry herself to sleep at night." Hugging her back and giving Hanna a wink. Now for Hanna she was so fed up. How could Aria remember everyine EXCEPT her?

"HANNA!" Aria screamed rmembering a thought "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Hanna stammered taking a step back.

****A/N: dun dun dunnnnnnnnn. What do you think will happen between Hanna and Aria... nothing serious I hope... I cant wait to keep reading this story! Lol jk im writing it! So what do yo think? I know this is a short chapter but this is chapter number 2 in one day. **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Whoa haven't updated in a while! 3

"You-you-you exposed Ezra and me." Aria stammered.

"Aria sweetie," Hanna said taking a small step forward "that was like six years ago." Aria suddenly got a head rush. The walls started spinning and she collapsed. Ezra ran to her and moved her to the couch. After Aria finally came to she realizes the thing Hanna did to her was years ago. She gave everyone hugs and asked them to leave so she could spend the rest of the night with Ezra and Colt, her family. Aria and Ezra walk down to Kevin's apartment an knock. _Knock Knock_. A plump lady mid-thirties answers the door.

Ezra clears his throat. "Um Hi we are ready for Colt now."

She responds with "Colt left. About fifteen minutes ago."

A/N: just be grateful you got this chapter. :P I have a couple of more story lines that im going to try to work with!


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean he left? With who?" Ezra asked, his head pounding.

"Um Jackie, your girlfriend," she answered gesturing to Ezra, "came and picked him up."

"Oh-no-no-no." muttered Aria. "This cannot be happening."

"And who are you?" Kevin's mother asked finally noticing Aria.

"This is Aria," Ezra stated, cutting in "my wife. She was kidnapped and we finally found her."

"Oh." Her mouth popped open into a small 'O.' Ezra just glared at her and hastily replied with a "we have to go." Aria and Ezra quickly ran back upstairs to their apartment and started making phone calls. Aria called the girls who all said they would come back over as quickly as possible; Ezra called Ella and Byron explained the situation with Colt and also said they'd be right over. Ezra also called the police. Fifteen minutes later, after intense pacing, there was a knock on the door. Ezra opened the door to find Officer Garrett and Detective Wilden standing there ready to interview. About five minutes into being questioned, Spoby, Haleb and Emaya, let themselves into the apartment. The girls walked over to a sobbing Aria while the guys went over and started talking to the police.

**HANNAS POV**

_Poor, poor Aria. I mean first she gets kidnapped by a psychopathic loser who can't get over her, and then her son, my nephew, is kidnapped by Ezra's ex. I swear I will KILL Noel. And Jackie deserves a good beating too. _I thought.

**EMILY'S POV**

_My heart is breaking for Aria, every time I hear a whimper escape her lips. I want to wrap her in a hug and tell her everything's going to be alright. But, it's not; I know it will never be the same. I swear, I will drag Noel's ass into the middle of the pool and drown him. Drown bitch, drown. And as for Jackie…she'll never know what hit her. _I thought.

**SPENCERS POV**

_Aria. It will be okay. We will make it through this. Noel's going to pay. I will hit him upside the head with a shovel and torture him; like he did to you. And Jackie… if she's smart she'll let Colt go now… _I thought.

**A/N: holy crap, I know I'm an awful writer… and updater… I feel bad… leave reviews and ill update if you like it I don't own pll, though I sorta wish I did… :P


End file.
